


Bad News

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: They’re the bearers of bad news.<br/>Disclaimer: Joss’s work, not mine. Nor my money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad News

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



Xander inhaled sharply, staring at himself in the mirror. He adjusted his tie, made sure his eyepatch was straight. 

"You look fine," Willow said, softly chiding. Though she did turn him to re-adjust his tie. 

"Are you sure? I feel like I ought to..." Xander's hands rose of their own volition, like crippled birds. 

"Positive." Willow took his arm. Xander realized he ought to say she looked good, too. The words stuck in his throat, unable to get anywhere close to his mouth to come out. "Now, we'll just be strong."

"Strong," Xander repeated. 

"And brave." 

"Brave." He nodded. 

"And get this over with." 

Xander gulped, wondering if it was too late to turn tail, and run away. He really didn't want to deal with this, but they'd made a promise, and a promise he would keep. If Will could do this, he could do this, he reminded himself, it was just he hated - _hated_ \- having to do this one more time. 

"We need a time in our life when we don't have to keep passing out bad news," he said to Willow.

"I know. But the girl's parents need to know their daughter died well." Willow squeezed his arm. "You can do this."

"I can do this." And Xander knew he could, no matter how much it might hurt. Because it'd hurt the parents even more, not knowing.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _BtVS, Xander and Willow, bearers of bad news_.


End file.
